


Bath Time

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Firefighter Stiles, Fluff, Married Couple, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wolf Derek, bath time fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants a nice, relaxing bath to finish off a rough day but his canine friend won't allow him to have a bad day in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150058771565/you-said-that-dog-getting-into-a-bathtub-photoset) and based on [this](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150051906055) post on tumblr!

Stiles was having a bad day. Really, the worst. Their brand new fire truck had broken down mid morning and Stiles had been forced to spend the rest of the day calling between the dealership and their insurance to figure out when it could be repaired. Between the insufferable insurance agents, hours of elevator music, and the miserable body aches that signaled an impending flu, this day just really needed to be over.

Derek greeted him warmly from the living room as he did every evening but Stiles merely hummed tiredly and said, “I’m gonna go soak in the tub for a bit.”

“You okay?” Derek asked worriedly.

“Just a bad day. Dinner in an hour?” Stiles said stiffly, hoping to deflect more questions. His throat was starting to hurt.

“Yeah.”

He turned the water on as hot as he could tolerate before pouring some Epsom salts in and stripping off his work clothes. They felt tarnished by his day and Stiles couldn’t wait until the water had rinsed their essence away. As he lowered his achy muscles into the heat he heard a strange scrabbling sound on the tiles behind him and looked up just in time to see a large black wolf pushing the bathroom door closed behind him before the steam got out.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, a note of irritation tingeing his tone.

The wolf simply walked over to the edge the bath and Stiles watched in some confusing mix of annoyance and internal laughter as Derek reached over the edge with his paw and stuck it gingerly into the hot water. When he seemed to decide he could handle the temperature, Derek lowered his entire leg into the tub and then pulled his other front leg in after it.

Now, Derek was a large wolf, but theirs’ was a large tub. Derek and Stiles were, after all, both upwards of six feet- not exactly small. So Derek ran into a little trouble at this point, seeming to realize too late that he was possibly not large enough to get himself in and he looked up at Stiles with huge, round hazel eyes and whined. Whined! Stiles was supposed to be the upset one here, not Derek.

But of course, there was now a 150 pound mass of black fur and solid muscle that was his husband stuck between dry and wet and Stiles felt inclined to help the poor guy. Scooting forward in the bath until he was flush with Derek, Stiles gave the wolf’s haunches a comforting little scratch.

“Okay Big Guy, I’m going to give you a little lift and you’re gonna get your back legs in, okay?” Derek whined before turning toward Stiles and gazing up and down his arms in a look Stiles had long since learned was one of disbelief. “That is just rude. My fire gear down at the station probably weighs more than you.”

Derek huffed skeptically but wiggled his hips in preparation for lift-off so Stiles reached under and around his belly and lifted upward. For all his confidence, Derek was indeed incredibly hard to lift and Stiles barely managed a few inches, but it was enough. Just as he felt certain Derek was going to drop, the wolf’s claws scrabbled over the edges of the tub and thudded into the water. A small splash of hot water sprayed Stiles in the face and he spluttered gracelessly for a moment as he scrubbed the water from his eyes.

When he looked back up, Derek had righted himself and was sitting calmly in front of Stiles, staring at him expectantly.

“What are you looking at me like that for? You’re the one who wanted to come in.” Stiles couldn’t miss the playful light that had snuck into his attitude and he smiled despite himself, secretly cursing Derek for somehow always knowing how to cheer him up.

As if knowing exactly what had just run through Stiles mind, Derek pulled one of his paws out of the water, only to slap it back down, sending a whole new splash of water up into Stiles’ face.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that!” Stiles’ cried as he pushed his hands through the water and towards Derek, sending a huge wave crashing into the wolf’s furry chest. 

At least they didn’t have to deal with wet fur when this was all done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
